


Brownies (Challenge 8-06)

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione makes brownies





	Brownies (Challenge 8-06)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“So what are you making?”

Leaning over Hermione’s shoulder, Harry peers down at the mixing bowl between her hands.

She raises an eyebrow, then scowls. “It was supposed to be a surprise!”

“So it’s not ready yet?”

“Does it _look_ ready?” Frustration rises in her voice.

“No, I ‘spose not. It looks like lumpy chocolate soup.” Two fingers dipped into the bowl earn Harry a slap on the wrist. “Mmm, brownies!”

She spreads the mixture in a square glass pan and pops it into the oven. Hands on hips, she asks, “Now can you keep your hands to yourself for awhile?”

He backs her up against the fridge. “That depends...”


End file.
